The Death of Love
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so yea. It's not too too long so go ahead and take a peek. Hehehe this is my secong story so i would like some feedback but please don't be too harsh. Thank you! SasuSaku


**Author's Note:**** Hello!! Well I wrote another story. This took me about 30 min. hehehe! Well I hope you guys like it and I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so please review, but try not to be to harsh if your thoughts are negative. Thank you so much for reading!**

**The** **Death of Love **

He stood there, staring down at the bloody mess in front of him. The sword of Kusanagi lay limply in his hand. Blood from a previous battle dripped down from its blade. He had no idea that she was there. Fighting to protect the now ruined Konoha.

She fought so mercifully to ensure her village's safety, but in the end it was all in vain. Konoha stood no more. Most of the buildings where no longer existent and those that still stood looked to be hanging on a fine wire to stay up. Bodies littered the ground and rivers of blood coursed through the streets. So much destruction and yet it accomplished nothing.

How could this all happen? Why was it not prevented? He didn't mean for this much horror. This was beyond revenge. This was complete annihilation of an innocent village. That's not what he wanted. He simply wanted to fill that void that was created from the Uchiha Massacre and the death of Uchiha Itachi. But now that void grew into an immense hollowness that could never be filled. He would forever live with this guilt and pain and…heartbreak.

His eyes shifted from the demolished village back to the body that laid in front of him. He didn't want to see her like that, but he had to. He had to witness what he caused. This was all his fault and he deserved to feel every haunting feeling inside of him. How could he live with himself now? This was never suppose to happen. This broke him more than witnessing the demise of Konoha and all the innocent people that inhabited it. This was his own demise. He couldn't take this.

He slowly fell to his knees and let his sword fall to his side. He couldn't touch her. That would be too painful. He just stared, well memories flooded his mind. Memories of when they were team seven, memories of friendship, trust, and love, memories of when he had her by his side. Now she laid there, motionless, lifeless, with all hopes of a soul resting in her petite form lost forever. She was no longer there.

He cursed as he felt his eye start to bleed again. He reached up and lightly wiped the blood away, only to look at his hand and not see the familiar crimson color of blood. He felt that his hand was wet, but it was something else. Then it hit him. He was crying. He was crying because of her.

He chuckled mirthlessly. How ironic. It was usually she that cried because of him. He never imagined that he would one day be the one crying, well she stayed there non-responsive. He understood how she felt now and this realization only brought more guilt and pain to him. How could he be so stupid.

She looked peaceful, yet the embedded sword and kunais in her abdomen made it clear to him that she was far from peace when she took her last breath. Her body was covered in blood. Most of it was her own, but some was contributed by the other lifeless bodies that laid around her. Her skin was even paler then usual and her slightly opened eyes revealed soulless jade orbs. Her soft pink hair was stained with a crimson color. She was beautiful. She was perfect…even in death.

He smirked and let out one last hollow laugh. Then he did what no other self-proclaimed, dignified, Uchiha would do. He cried…

He let all the feelings he had inside out. He couldn't take it. He loved her. He always had, but he never told her and now it was too late. He could never go back. All he could do was sit there and mourn the death of Sakura Haruno. The death of his one and only true love.

**Author's Note:**** Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review!! Oh and I sadly do not own Naruto. :'(**


End file.
